Wikramington Wiki
Welcome to the Wikramington Wiki Wikramington is our town in Life is Feudal: Your Own. Click on the Server Name to see the town on that server. Current server: Ax Server (dedicated)/Noob Friendly Where to Get Life is Feudal: Your Own http://store.steampowered.com/app/290080/ About Life is Feudal GAME IS IN EARLY ALPHA STATE. DO NOT BUY IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO SUPPORT DEVELOPMENT. In appreciation of your support all Life is Feudal:YO owners will receive Life is Feudal:MMO currency which later upon the release of the MMO version can be used to purchase a ticket for one character to gain full permanent access to the gameworld in Life is Feudal:MMO. “Life is Feudal: Your Own” (LiF:YO) is a 64 player 3km x 3km gameworld that places you in a realistic medieval setting with the ability to host your own private world with your own rules. The game is set in a world with free terraforming and free building features. You can build your own house anywhere in the world! Team up with your friends and build a village or city and repel attacks by other players who want to steal your lands and slaughter your cattle! A good castle with a moat and tall city walls might help you protect yourselves and your precious cattle. The combat system in our game is quite unique. It is a no target and physics-based combat system. The direction of your attack depends on mouse movement. Basic movements combined with directional attacks can be mixed together into deadly combos with special effects. Battle formations are a new way to collaborate and control the situation on the battlefield with your fighting team. Depending on the battle situation, a group leader must issue the right commands to manage formations during a battle. The more group members that make up a given formation the bigger the advantages they enjoy. A well organised group will always prevail over a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. True use of sandbox mechanics and not just the "sandbox" label being applied to the game. A great example is that player skill progression is not limited by artificial classes or roles. The Skill cap and Stat cap systems allow you to design a character which fits your style of play perfectly. The crafting system contains a lot of sand and boxes too. :) An excellent example is how alchemy works almost the same way as it did in TES:Oblivion ©. The wikipedia and your friends won’t be able to help you because all the recipes are randomized for each character and the only way to learn them all is by experimentation. Farming will demand a sound understanding of different crops, soil fertilization and knowledge regarding when to plant or harvest your crops according to the current weather. A great example of farming knowledge is knowing your crop fertilizer comes from your stables and barns which you need to manage and clean in order to breed the best war horses on the continent! You also will need to feed and tend your other livestock as well. Food is very important for character development and skill progression. The higher the quality of the food your character eats the faster they will progress through their skills. This places a cook on the same level as other craftspeople such as blacksmiths, carpenters or alchemists. Features Unique Features: * Free Terraforming & Tunnel Building. 100% free terraforming and tunnel building! Dig tunnels, mines and moats and expand them in all dimensions almost without limit! You can raise and lower ground levels with a landfall effect. Substances include soil, rock, granite, ore veins, clay, sand, and much more! * Battle Formation System. In massive battles you can react accordingly to the combat situation and provide your unit with certain bonuses, but to receive these bonuses, unit members must be well organized and always stay inside the formation shape. * Unlimited Number of Unique Alchemy Combinations. There are over 40,000,000 alchemy combinations unique to each player! Unlike other online games, you need to learn, experiment and create your very own unique combinations. Alchemy is not simply a matter of character skill as it strongly emphasises spending time and resources on creating good recipes and combinations. * Complex Food & Cooking System. Cooking is no longer a secondary or non-existent skill. Being a good cook that knows many complex and tasty recipes means that you and your friends will be better fed and will receive skill bonuses! * Realistic Player Damage System. Based on human anatomy with fractures and bleeding wounds you can create unique and deadly combat tactics. * Double Health & Stamina Bars. Double health and stamina bars represent better information about the status of your body. Players can be knocked unconscious or killed. They can also be temporarily out of breath or totally exhausted. These are only a few features that are listed. Craft and construct hundreds of items and build unique structures to create the world around you. Your imagination will be your only limitation as hundreds of personal choices and customization will offer endless combinations in Life is Feudal: Your Own. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse